ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Petz
How Petz joined the Tourney Petz's first mission against the Sailor Senshi was to send Droid Furaiki to create a thunderstorm to drive Usagi and Chibiusa out of hiding. After Furaiki was destroyed, Rubeus began sending Petz and Calaveras on missions together to take over crystal point, but each of their plans, aided by Droids Growing jealous of her sisters failures, Petz led an army of all-male Droids to Fort Briggs. What was waiting for her was a warrior with greater power than Alex Louis Armstrong, Olivier. How to unlock *Clear Man the Meat Level 3 with Koan. *Play 4010 matches. For both methods, you must fight Petz at Rubeus's Spaceship. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with her by wishing for her from Porunga, or purchasing her from the Smash Store for 625 Smash Coins. After defeating Petz, wishing for her from Porunga, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the eldest of the Spectre Sisters and with the power of Dark Thunder, Petz!" She will be seen right of Ggio, left of Furido, below Mirage and above Ken (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure). Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Petz glows her hands with Dark Thunder. After the announcer calls her name Petz spins, releasing Dark Thunder two times as the camera zooms saying "I am Petz, the oldest and if I do say so, the prettiest of the four Spectre Sisters." Special Moves Dark Thunder (Neutral) Petz throws a blast of black lightning toward her target. Black Spark (Side) Petz does two lightning punches. Electric Viper (Up) Petz spins her arms as she jumps making a serpent of lightning. Shocking Kiss (Down) Petz blows a kiss that shocks her opponent. Evil Black Crystal Earring (Hyper Smash) Petz uses one of her earrings made of Evil Black Crystal to create a tornado. If the opponent is sucked in, they will be whirled around with rapid damage, then blown out. Dark Lightning Storm (Final Smash) Petz dances and bursts lightning into the air. Then the rain comes down, as does black lightning that will shock anyone close to it. The storm stops after 50 seconds. Victory Animations #Petz sparks lightning out of her hand saying "All your chatter about love and romance is just... rubbish!" #Petz shakes her butt and spins to spark lightning, then says "All this talk about men and love... who needs it?!" #Petz does two wheel kicks then a lightning punch saying "Tonight's your last night alive." On-Screen Appearance Petz walks out of a lightning burst saying "This summer, I'm making the color of death all the rage." Trivia *Petz's rival is the commander of Fort Briggs and Alex Louis's Armstrong's older sister, Olivier. *Petz shares her French voice actress with Amy Rose, Stephanie, Chun-Li, Nana of the Ice Climbers, Eliza, Ling Xiaoyu, Peg, Aveil, Vicky Rabbit, Princess Shokora, Nami, Miyabi Kagurazaki, Baby Bop, Yan Leixia, Hualin, Toodee, Tyrone Conroy, Stella the Storyteller, Seaman Kiyoshi Mitarai and Millia Rage. *Petz shares her German voice actress with Natsuki Kuga Ni, Nurse Joy, Alicia Marquez and Eileen. *Petz shares her Arabic voice actress with NiGHTS, Farore, Accelgor, Rhydon, Kikyo, Little Bo Peep, Hibiki Takane, Lynette Bishop, Mitsuami Jubei Yagyu, Laura, Micaiah and Maya Fallegeros. *While she and Calaveras are villainesses in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers, they in their endings realize the errors of their ways, indicating they might have a sense of honor. *Petz is the only one of the Spectre Sisters that needs to be unlocked. Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters